


Maidenpool

by goldandbeloved



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, D/s, Drag, Genderplay, Incest, International Fanworks Day 2016, Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Triad - Freeform, True Love, chivalry fetish, erotic cosplay, erotic grappling, florian and jonquil, lemon cakes are aftercare, naughty ballads, role play, tearing off clothes, westerosi erotic cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbeloved/pseuds/goldandbeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Favorite games.<br/>Beauty.<br/>Sansa turns knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidenpool

The tub steams, filled to the brim with garden blossoms, oil of jasmine from Lys.There is a bather; wet, sheer white silk clings to luscious gold-limned skin, nipples blush like rosy coins, harlot-red lips promise sweet kisses, hammered-gold hair curls in the heat, kohled eyes lock, achieve seduction-- for look, there’s a blush, a sigh, a courtly smile hiding lust on the comely lad before her.

“A fool and a knight? I have never heard of such a thing.” Ser Jaime's rouged lips purr hotly in Sansa’s ear, each breath warm velvet, Sansa's eyes drawn to his body under the silk. He is a fierce and beautiful girl, devastatingly beautiful Jonquil. Of course men would die for Jonquil if this is how she makes them feel.  
Sansa quivers in her motley surcoat, her bells jingling, feeling as much a fool as Florian. But now, she is Florian himself.

“Sweet lady. Jonquil.”  
Sansa gasps, her pale cheeks pink as the patches in her motley. She's drunk on such beauty, those darkened emerald eyes, cherry-sweet lips, hair spun from sunlight.  
Sansa takes a breath, continues their play, speaking Florian's words.

“All men are fools and all men are knights where women are concerned.”

“Perhaps you’ve played the fool to come to us.” Jonquil’s wicked sister swimming to her own dearest sister's side in the deep tub; ruby rings, bare breasts, damp golden tresses, scent of lavender and sweat, teeth like white daggers--it's Sansa's own lioness Queen, toying with her fool. 

“Dearest sister.” She greets Ser Jaime , her twin ladylove with a fierce-tongued kiss, till both are smeared red with Jonquil/ Ser Jaime's rouge, bitten and joyful. 

“Shall we? ” Cersei growls. 

Two strong arms, two pairs of hands lifting her, shredding her motley surcoat till Florian’s naked as her nameday, her captors dragging her into their pool, ducking her till her hair runs red like spilled wine down her snowy back. 

Sansa finds her slippery self between Jonquil and her sister, her blood running fast and hot. 

Twin fingernails scratch patterns on her, draw whorls, spirals, long, clawed scratches as she sighs in bliss.  
Twin sets of teeth leave red half-moons on skin like sweet cream; groans of pleasure and sparks of joy at the pretty marks.

Thus, Sansa’s skin’s now motley; red with scratches, rose with blushes, still a hint of ivory. She wears it well, sighing in pleasure in the warm water, entwined with beautiful twin bodies.

“So, my darling fool.” her lady Jonquil, her Ser, growls, as Cersei holds Sansa’s hands behind her back. “Let’s see how well you wish to serve me.” As Sansa’s tongue begins its traceries on her beloved’s body--

she’s never been so happy to be gallant and love’s fool.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the world of _The Wolf-Girl Who Longed For The Sun_ where Florian and Jonquil has become a favorite game--and anyone can be any character. Yum.  
> (I still love Westerosi erotic cosplay. Very much.)
> 
> This is a companion piece to _Fight_.


End file.
